


New Additions

by NikiAlex03



Series: Flufftober 2020 [13]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Babies, Flufftober, M/M, basically the same concept as the book because i got lazy :), but slightly altered
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27143444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikiAlex03/pseuds/NikiAlex03
Summary: Magnus wakes up to find Alec in their apartment, with a baby.Flufftober Prompt: Carrying
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Flufftober 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947610
Comments: 4
Kudos: 132





	New Additions

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there :)   
> Prompt list provided by @vex-bittys on tumblr.  
> I'm @nerdesqque on twitter and @nikialexx on tumblr if you wanna say hi!

Magnus is jolted into consciousness by the sound of a loud wail. He sits up in his bed, magic gathering at his fingertips in blue sparks.

There’s no sound for a long moment, and he starts to suspect that the noise had just been the dying remnants of some kind of dream. He’s just letting his guard down again when something cries out once more, and is immediately followed by soft murmuring that Magnus immediately relaxes for hearing.

_ Alec. _

Alec and a…  _ baby? _

Alec had been in Alicante for the weekend, and not due back until -Magnus glances at the clock on the wall- later tonight. 

Magnus is sure that the soft crying noises are those of a baby, though it has been several years since he’s been in such close proximity to a baby. He gingerly climbs off of the bed and exits the bedroom, making his way into the main living area of the loft.

Sure enough, Alec is there, walking around the middle of the room and holding something in his arms. His back is to Magnus, but Magnus watches, confused and slightly concerned as Alec rocks what he is now sure is a baby in his arms, whispering gentle words to it as he does. Magnus’ heart skips a beat, suddenly hit with the realization that this is a sight he very much likes. But he shoves that aside, because this is not the time.

“Alexander?” Magnus calls tentatively, when he has finally gathered himself enough to process the situation.

_ Alec is in their loft with a baby. _

Alec spins around, startled at the sound of Magnus’ voice. When he sees his husband looking at him, he smiles sheepishly.

“Hello.” He says.

Magnus blinks.

The baby is asleep, or tethering on the edge of sleep. It is making soft noises but no longer wailing, for which Magnus is grateful but still confused as to why this is something he now has to worry about.

Alec offers no immediate explanation, but he walks forward until he is standing close enough to Magnus to reach down and press a kiss to his forehead. 

“I missed you.” He says.

“I missed you, too, Alexander.” Magnus indulges his diversion, “But are you going to explain why you’re carrying a baby?”

Alec bites his lip, looking like he’d very much rather  _ not _ do that, which does nothing to alleviate Magnus’ concern. Magnus looks at the bundle in Alec’s arms, wrapped snugly in warm blankets, and finds an even more shocking sight.

“Alexander.” He says slowly, “The baby is blue.”

“He’s a warlock.” Alec replies, “He was abandoned in Idris. I didn’t want to leave him there.” 

Magnus is hit with another intense wave of emotion. Of course. Warlock babies were often abandoned, forced to grow on their own or with strangers. Many didn’t survive. 

Magnus reaches up and shifts the blanket away from the baby’s face. It’s eyes are closed, a serene look on it’s face, seemingly oblivious to the fact that it had been abandoned a few short hours ago. Magnus finds himself wanting to protect him from any and all the bad things in the world.

“Of course.” He says, his throat thick, “Leaving a warlock baby to the tender mercies of the clave is perhaps not the best idea.”

Alec, who had up until this point been a bit tense as he apparently awaited Magnus’ reaction, relaxes a little.

“You’re not upset?” He asks.

“No. Of course not.” Magnus says.

“I know I should’ve probably asked first… It’s an entire baby.” 

Magnus laughs, “Yes. Yes it is.”   
“And I know we’ve… talked about,  _ you know _ . Adopting, eventually.” Alec goes on, “But this is… maybe you didn’t mean quite so soon.”

“Alexander.” Magnus cuts him off. The magnitude of the situation hits Magnus then. Alec has a baby. A  _ warlock _ baby. 

_ Adopting _ .

Alec stops, and he’s looking at Magnus with a practiced mask of impassivity that Magnus sees right through to the hopefulness underneath. 

_ Adopting. _

“Alexander, are we adopting the baby?” Magnus asks, because there’s really no other way to ask such a big question.

“I…” Alec hesitates. He glances at the baby, and then back at Magnus, “I don’t want you to think you have to. I know that we were maybe not talking about having any babies quite so soon.” 

That’s true. When they’d discussed it, it had always been _ in the future _ .

But Magnus thinks back to coming out and seeing this baby in Alec’s arms. Magnus wants nothing more than to have that be a permanent fixture of their lives.

“I want to.” Magnus breathes. Not just because he doesn’t want to think about what will happen to the baby if they don’t, but also because he desperately wants this with Alec. He’s always wanted a family with Alec. So what if it’s a few years earlier than they’d originally expected?

“Yeah?” Alec asks.

“Yes, Alexander.” Magnus confirms, “If you’re in, then so I am I.”

Alec grins, and then suddenly he is pressing a kiss to Magnus’ lips. They’re angled awkwardly, because there is a baby between them, and it doesn’t last very long before they’re pulling away and giggling.

“I love you.” Alec says, “So much.”

“I love you, too.” Magnus replies. 

He looks back at the baby.

“And I love you, too.” He whispers, “My little blueberry.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments mean that I will love you forever <3


End file.
